The Eye
by Aima Kim
Summary: Dunia ini tak cocok bagi mahkluk seperti kita (Kim Woohyun). Kenapa aku harus membutakan diri pada dunia ? (Kim Myungsoo) Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu Myungsoo-yaa (Gak pinter bikin summary - -) (L x Woohyun) INFINITE Fanfic Project
1. Chapter 1

**THE EYE**

By AIMA KIM

.

.

INFINITE FANFICTION

Main Cast :

Kim Myungsoo (L)

Nam (Kim) Woohyun

Additional Cast :

Infinite Member

.

Rate : PG, F, T

.

I

I

I

.

Aku hanya ingin melihat

.

.

Apakah haram bagiku melihat dengan kedua mataku ? melihat segala bentuk yang diciptakan Tuhan di dunia ?

.

.

Kenapa harus aku yang membutakan diri pada dunia ?

.

.

Apa salahku ?

.

.

Aku hanya ingin melihat bentuk isi dunia yang sering mereka ceritakan padaku

.

.

Kau keluargaku ?

.

.

.

 _Atau MUSUHKU ?_

 _(_ _ **Kim Myungsoo)**_

 _ **.**_

Kau tak perlu melihat dunia

.

Dunia menyakitkan

.

.

Dunia terlalu kejam bagi makhluk seperti kita

.

.

Suatu hari kau akan mengerti

Myungsoo-yaa

Dunia ini bukanlah dunia yang pantas bagi kita. Kan hanya perlu menutup erat semuanya. Maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku. Kau hanya perlu bergantung padaku. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini.

Percayalah ….

(Kim Wohyun)

.

 _ **TBC or END ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hai hai …. Ini Fic ke 3 AIMA**

 **AIma mau lihat respon dulu … kalau banyak yang review, nanti AIma lanjut :D**

 **Kalau sedikit …. Yaaaa …. Haha XD XD XD**

 **Ditunggu Reviews , Like, Comments (?), Subscribe (Serasa youtube XD)**

 **Anneyong …. Pay pay**


	2. My Dark World

**THAT EYE**

By AIMA KIM

Chapter 1

.

.

INFINITE FANFICTION

Main Cast :

Kim Myungsoo (L)

Nam (Kim) Woohyun

Additional Cast :

Infinite Member

.

Rate : PG, F, T

.

I

I

I

 _Dunia ini tak cocok bagi mahkluk seperti kita (Kim Woohyun). Kenapa aku harus membutakan diri pada dunia ? (Kim Myungsoo) Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu Myungsoo-yaa._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1.**

Gelap. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilihat oleh Myungsoo. Dia tak tahu, dan mungkin ingin tahu kenapa dia dilarang melihat dunia. Padahal sekrang dia menatap dunia lewat jendela di kamarnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan di luar.

 **Buta ?**

Tidak, dia tidak buta sama sekali. Dia normal, amat sangat normal. Dia seperti manusia pada umumnya, dia memiliki dua mata yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk melihat gambaran visual dunia. Dia ingin melihat, dia ingin melihat wajah temannya, dia ingin melihat dunia. Dan juga….

 _Dia ingin melihat wajah hyung nya, saudaranya_.

Tapi, sang hyung malah melarang nya untuk melihat. WHAT ! sungguh aneh, apakah saudaranya itu melarangnya melihat karena wajah saudaranya jelek ? Hahaha …. Kadang ia tertawa jika membayangkan wajah hyungnya.

Untungnya dia tidak sendiri bersama hyungnya. Ada teman-teman hyungnya dan juga sahabatnya. Mereka sering bermain ke rumah mereka. Tapi sama saja, dia tidak dapat melihat wajah mereka. Satu hal yang dapat dia lihat walau transparan, mereka menggunakan semacam kaca mata, dia tidak tahu untuk apa kacamata itu. Dia tak pernah menanyakannya. Toh, dia juga tidak perduli.

Jika dia ingin keluar rumah, walau sekedar di taman, dia harus memakai penutup mata. Entah apa tujuan sang saudara melakukan itu.

Jika ditanya orang tua, silahkan tanyakan kepada saudaranya. Myungsoo hanya tau jika dia mempunyai seorang ayah dan ibu, itu sudah cukup. Dan jika ditanya dimana keberadaan mereka ? Saudaranya hanya bilang jika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis, dan menetap di Perancis. Mereka jarang menghubungi Myungsoo. Dan perlu kalian ketahui jika Myungsoo tidak punya telepon genggam alias Handphone. Dia hanya menggunakan telefon rumah saja, dan nomor dial.

"Myungsoo yaaaa …. " Sebuah suara menginterupsi kesendiriannya, memecah sejenak fikirannya. Suara hyungnya pasti.

"Hyung masuk" tanpa jawaban darinya pun hyungnya pasti akan masuk.

"Hyung, aku bosan. Boleh aku keluar kamar ? Ke taman mungkin?" Myungsoo berbicara tanpa melihat mata hyungnya. Melihat kearah hyung nya pun pasti juga hanya remang-remang. Jadii tak apa dia sedikit mengenyampingkan masalah sopan santunnya.

"Kenapa ? Kau tau ini masih siang Myungsoo ya ? Ini bukan waktu biasanya kau keluar kan ?" terlihat samar saudaranya melangkah mendekat sambil membawa sebuah gelas di tangan kanannya. Minuman rutinnya.

"Hanya ingin saja hyung … aku duduk-duduk saja dibawah matahari, sudah lama kan hyung ? aku tak keluar rumah." Myungsoo mencoba merayu hati dingin kakaknya

"Bukannya kau sudah tau jika kau hanya boleh keluar mulai jam 10 malam ? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta berjalan-jalan sekarang ha ?" terdengar suara hyungnya yang sedikit tersirat secara tegas menolak keinginannya. Sang hyung duduk dengan tenang nya di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah meletakkan gelas yang tadi dibawanya di meja samping sofa Myungsoo duduk.

"Tapi hyung, di malam hari tidak ada matahari. Tidak ada kehangatan dari matahari. Dan tidak ada orang untuk aku ajak berbicara. Dan juga …."

"Tidak ada keluar hari ini Myungsoo-ya. Titik. Kau tahu peraturannya, dan bersikaplah seperti biasanya. Jangan membantah. Mengerti ?"

Hyung nya sedikit mengeluarkan aura mencekam dan tak mau dibantah

"Tapi hyung. Aku …." Myungsoo tak berani melihat lurus kearah hyungnya duduk dengan santai. Dia terus menatap ke bawah.

"Myungsoo-ya"

Tiba tiba hyungnya sudah di depannya dan memegang tangan Myungsoo sedangkan satu tangannya menutup kedua mata Myungsoo

"Hyu…hyung…"

" _ **Bonne Nuit**_ **,** Myungsoo"

Dan dengan sigap sang hyung menangkap tubuh sang adik yang jatuh kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku"

Dalam sekejap mata, sang hyung telah menidurkan adiknya dengan nyaman di kasur miliknya dan menyelimutinya dengan hangat. Terlihat sedikit cahaya keluar dari tangan sang kakak, mengarahkan tangannya diatas kepala sang adik dan seketika wajah sang adik tergambar sebuah garis memanjang dan memenuhi seluruh wajah dan akan memanjang keseluruh tubuh.

"Sudah selesai, tidurlah yang nyenyak Myungsoo-ya"

Dan sang kakak keluar dari kamar itu

Di depan kamar, terlihat suatu symbol tergambar pada pintu kamar adiknya

" _ **Verrouillé**_ '"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, warna symbol itu berubah menjadi merah menyala, hanya sebentar menyilaukan dan padam lagi. Tapi masih berwarna merah.

Dia berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar.

"Lagi-lagi kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengatur adikmu eoh ?"

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum melihat asal suara yang menginterupsi langkahnya. Tamu tak diundangnnya

"Kim Woohyun-ssi ?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih atas respon positifnya**

 **Dan aima harap, makin banyak yang suka sama fic aima :D**

 **Terus pantengin fic ini yaaaa :D**

 **Jangan lupa Review buat nambah api semangat aima :D kalau dikit, aima sedih dan males buat ngelanjutnya deh**

 **Tunggu lanjutannya yaaa :D**

 **Anneyonggg :D**


	3. That's was actually happened

**THAT EYE**

By AIMA KIM

Chapter 2

.

.

INFINITE FANFICTION

Main Cast :

Kim Myungsoo (L)

Nam (Kim) Woohyun

Lee Sungyeol (The )

Additional Cast :

Infinite Member

.

Rate : PG, F, T

.

I

I

I

 _Dunia ini tak cocok bagi mahkluk seperti kita (Kim Woohyun). Kenapa aku harus membutakan diri pada dunia ? (Kim Myungsoo)_

 _Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu Myungsoo-yaa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview**

"Lagi-lagi kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengatur adikmu eoh ?"

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum melihat asal suara yang menginterupsi langkahnya. Tamu tak diundangnnya

"Kim Woohyun-ssi ?"

 **Chapter 2**

"Haha …. Kau tau kan aku harus melakukannya, H.Y.U.N.G. Dan kenapa kau disini ?". Kim Woohyun hanya menyeringai kaku, ketahuan. Dan jangan lupakan penekanan di akhir katanya.

Jika kalian mau tau siapa yang dia panggil hyung, orang itu adalah kerabat dekatnya, sepupu lebih tepatnya, Kim Sunggyu. Mereka merupakan satu ras. Ras yang menggunakan Kekuatan Mata ( _Gold Eye - GE) sebagai_ keahlian khusus dan jangan lupakan gabungan dari beberapa mantra kuno. Mantra yang mereka gunakan sebenaranya adalah mantra umum yang sering digunakan tapi ada beberapa mantra kuno yang hanya ras mereka yuang tahu. Kekuatannya ? kekuatan ras mereka berada diurutan kedua setelah Ras Pengendali Darah ( _Blood Control - BC_ ). Dan diantara 5 ras tertinggi, tentu saja ras mereka termasuk yang ditakuti karena punya kekuatan yang besar. 5 tahun yang lalu, semua ras hidup tentram tanpa adanya gangguan yang mengancam masing-masing ras, tapi seorang manusia murni dengan kekuatan sihir hitam ( _Blamag_ ) yang besar mencoba mengambil "The Eye" yang dijaga kelima ras tertinggi. Ras BC yang merupakan ras terkuat manjadi pembelot dan dimanfaatkan akibat pengaruh _Blamag_ dan mulai mengendalikan ras yang lain.

Ras GE yang hanya mampu melawan tiga ras dibawahnya, memutuskan menggunakan mantra suci mereka untuk mengambil "The Eye" sebelum para pengikut BC yang dikendalikan oleh manusia tersebut mengambilnya dan kemudian kabur ke dimensi manusia dan berbaur untuk meninggalkan jejak.

 _ **(NOTE : bayangkan kekuatan Sharinggan punya Sasuke di anime Naruto, dan Kontrol Gerbang Bahtera yang dilakukan sama Allen Walker pada anime D Gray Man. Jadi kekuatannya seperti gabungan dari kedua itu ya :D. XD silahkan berimajinasi sendiri)**_

Kejadian 5 tahun lalu membuat ras GE harus rela menekan hawa keberadaan mereka dan berkehidupan selayaknya manusia tanpa menggunakan sihir dan mantra. Pengecualian, jika mereka di dalam rumah dan tanpa ada manusia yang melihat mereka bisa dengan leluasa menggunakan kekuatan.

"Apakah begitu caramu menyapa sepupu tampanmu ini yang telah 2 bulan pergi ?" Kim Sunggyu menampakkan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih dan kecewa ala kucing terbuang. Tapi, tak akan mempan terhadap seorang Kim Woohyun yang berhati besi (?) yang kadang akan berhati tofu (?) jika berhadapan dengan adik tersayangnya.

Kim Woohyun berjalan melewati Sunggyu dan pada akhirnya duduk di sebuah sofa dekat perapian dan Sunggyu mengekor dibelakangnya dan duduk di sofa depan pria tersebut. Woohyun mengambil gelas kosong dan terdengar _**Aguamenti**_ dan gelas tersebut terisi dengan wine anggur dan memberikannya ke Sunggyu yang diterima dengan gumaman pelan.

"Terima kasih"

Woohyun hanya mengangguk. Mereka mulai menyamankan duduk dan menyesap sedikit anggur di tangan mereka. dan terdiam, sampai suara Sunggyu memecah alam pikiran Woohyun yang menatap keluar jendela. Musim gugur.

"Jadi ?" Woohyun yang sedari tadi terdiam sekilas menatap malas kearah saudaranya. Dan beralih lagi menatap jendela yang sejenak terabaikan.

"Apa ?"

Jengkel, itu yang dirasakan seorang Kim Sunggyu. Dosa apa yang dia lakukan di masa lalu, sampai harus mempunyai saudara yang sifat "batu" nya minta ampun. Untungnya, dia mempunyai sudah termasuk kebal dengan sifatnya itu.

"Kau apakan Myungsoo, Woohyun-ah ? Kau tau, kekuatan mu bukan untuk menyakiti adikmu sendiri. Kau tahu itu kan ?", dilihatnya, Woohyun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyakitinya hyung, aku menggunakannya hanya untuk mengontrol saja. Aku tahu batas"

Percuma berdebat dengan sepupunya ini. Dia tak akan bisa menang melawannya. Dia menyesap lagi wine yang masih ditangannya. Dan meletakkan di meja depannya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan kearah rak buku yang berjajar rapi. Mengambil salah satu buku dan membukanya.

"Tapi tetap saja, adikmu berfikir jika kita dan dia adalah manusia normal yang hidup dengan normal. Maka akan aneh jika dia terus dikurung seperti ini dan harus selalu dalam pengawasan mantramu. Apakah kau tak ingin mengenalkan _lagi_ dunia kita yang sebenarnya ? sudah 1 atau mungkin 5 tahun kita sembunyikan semua ini."

Woohyun terdiam sejenak

"Aku ingin tapi aku tak bisa. Keputusan bodoh itu menjeratku"

.

.

 **Woohyun POV**

"Aku ingin tapi aku tak bisa. Keputusan bodoh itu menjeratku"

Yah, benar. Berat hati harus aku lakukan semua ini, alasannya ? Demi keselamatan adikku, satu-satunya keluargaku. Keputusan bodoh yang membuat adikku harus menerima benda bodoh yang kasarnya ras kami curi. "The Eye" sebuah kumpulan kekuatan yang menjadikan pemiliknya mempunyai kekuatan melebihi mantra dan juga kekuatan yang dapat merubah masa depan seseorang yang dikehendakinya dan tentunya menjadikannya menjadi penguasa dua dimensi, kami dan manusia. Sungguh kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan.

Kejadian 5 tahun lalu sangatlah berbekas padaku, bagaimana ras kami harus berjuang melawan ras BC yang dikendalikan oleh manusia biadab yang mau mencuri kekuatan itu. Dengan kemampuan mata yang ras kami miliki, kami bisa menyelamatkan anggota ras kami yang tersisa dan kekuatan "The Eye" yang berakibat kami harus menyembunyikan di dimensi manusia. Kami menyebar keseluruh dunia agar tidak dapat ditemukan.

Kekuatan "The Eye" harus memiliki wadah agar bisa tetap hidup di dimensi yang berbeda. Dan para tetua bodoh itu dengan seenaknya mengunci kekuatan tersebut kedalam tubuh adikku tanpa persetujuanku karena kekuatannya yang dianggap masih murni. Selama 3 hari, mereka melakukan ritual itu disebuah gua jauh di dalam hutan manusia, sedangkan aku ? aku dikurung oleh mantra yang menekan kekuatan dan kesadaranku. Saat ritual itu selesai yang aku temukan adalah tubuh adikku, Myungsoo, yang masih tergeletak di atas batu besar dengan lingkaran berbentuk mata mengelilinginya, terlihat darah yang menyelimuti dahi yang mengalir kecil turun melewati wajahnya. Dengan segera aku membawanya kabur dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Setelah 3 bulan berhasil melarikan diri dari para tetua itu, kami ditemukan. Mereka mengambil keputusan dengan mengatasnamakan sumpah ras. Mau tak mau aku menerimanya. Dan membiarkan adikku dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

"WOOHYUN-AH ! AKU BERBICARA PADAMU!" teriakan Sunggyu hyung membuatku menjatuhkan gelas wine yang sedari tadi _ternyata_ masih tergenggam di tanganku. Sial, aku melamun.

"KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU! HAH ?" aku balas berteriak balik padanya.

CTACKKKK….

"Kau melamun, bodoh !" dia menjitak pelan kepalaku.

"Ya.. ku tahu" kataku sambil mengusap bekas jitakannya, lumayan sakit.

ARGGGHHHHHHHH !

Sebuah teriakan membuatku menegang. Suara ini…

 _Myungsoo …._

Tanpa ba bi bu, aku berlari naik ke kamar Myungsoo.

"Mantraku … sial, efeknya. Sial !" hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku. Makian yang tiada akhir. Sampai di depan kamar Myungsoo, meletakkan tanganku di papan kayu besar di depanku.

 _ **Alohomora Release**_

Pintu kokoh itu bersinar merah terang, sangat menyilaukan. Hingga akhirnya redup dan menghilang. Kubuka kasar pintu itu, kulihat mata Myungsoo yang terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata emas yang sangat kontras terlihat di kamar Myungsoo yang gelap. Dia meraung. Mantra yang aku buat sebelumnya untuk membuat dia tidur dipatahkan ?.

 _Srekkkkkkkk..sesaat t_ eriakannya meredam. Lalu dia berdiri, diatas kasurnya. Dan dengan perlahan dia melayang dan berdiri di tepat di depan ku. Mata itu menatap lurus kearahku. Tanganku terjulur dan mencoba meraih kepalanya. Tapi aku kalah cepat, dia menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke dahiku. Sama seperti yang sering aku lakukan padanya.

 _ **Petrificus totallus**_

Mantra, dia mengucapkan mantra. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Sial, dia melumpuhkan aku. berjalan perlahan, dia mulai melangkah keluar kamar. Bergeraklah, aku mohon bergeraklah. Dia tidak boleh keluar . Masih ada matahari. Kumohon, berhentilah Myungsoo-yaa. Berhentilah.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Myungsoo-ya"

 **Woohyun POV END**

Di ruang tamu, Sunggyu yang melihat Woohyunn lari kearah kamar Myungsoo ikut berlari mengejar sepupunya itu. Dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu saat Woohyun menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang gelap gulita itu. Dia melihat bagaimana Woohyun menghentikan kemurkaan (?) sang adik yang entah kenapa menjadi seperti zombie di film-film. Bergerak dengan tatapan kosong. Sunggyu melihat bagaimana Woohyun yang hanya terpaku saat Myungsoo mulai beranjak keluar. Dia tahu pasti pantangan apa yang harus Myungsoo hadapi, hingga membuatnya harus _buta_ akan dunia. Dunia dimana dia tinggal sekarang. Dunia dimana dia yang terasa diasingkan, dan entah apa lagi yang dirasakan anak itu. Dia prihatin, dia juga merasakan bagaimana kecewanya Woohyun, bagaimana ketidakberdayaannya dalam menyelamatkan atau setidaknya menghentikan tindakan gila dari para tetua ras nya. Gila … memang gila. Ras nya mungkin sudah mulai menggila gara-gara kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Inilah saatnya aku ikut andil dalam masalah ini. aku kan menghentikannya. Tak akan kubiarakan hal ini berlarut-larut. Demi menyelamatkan semua orang.

Kulihat Myungsoo sudah diluar kamar

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Myungsoo-ya"

"Apa hak mu melarangku pergi ? Dasar manusia terkutuk"

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan manusia terkutuk, Myungsoo-ya !"

"Cih ! …. KAU YANG KUPANGGIL MANUSIA TERKUTUK !"

 **Normal POV**

"Cih ! …. KAU YANG KUPANGGIL MANUSIA TERKUTUK !"

Dengan gerakan cepat Myungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya _**Wingardium Laviosa**_ dan dengan sekali kebasan Sunggyu terpental beberapa meter sampai jatuh menuruni tangga. Dengan langkah pelan, Myungsoo yang masih dalam kendali mulai menuruni tangga, saat berada di akhir tangga, di melihat tubuh Woohyun yang tergeletak –dengan mata terpejam-.

"Dasar manusia lemah" gumam Myungsoo.

Tanpa memperdulikan tubuh Woohyun yang masih tak bergerak, Myungsoo terus melangkah melewati tubuh Sunggyu dan terus berjalan kearah pintu, sampai saat sebuah tangan menarik celana panjangnya. Dilihatnya, tangan Woohyun yang menarik celananya. wajah Sunggyu yang penuh dengan aura kesakitan terpampang jelas di kedua mata merahnya.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau membawa adikku!". Dengan keadaan menahan sakit, genggaman Sunggyu sama sekali tak merenggang pada adiknya.

"Jangan coba menghalangiku. Katakan ucapan terakhirmu"

Lagi-lagi Myungsoo menggunakan mantra yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak dia kuasai. Sunggyu yang tau mantra apa itu mencoba melindungi diri. Berharap dia tepat waktu untuk menangkalnya.

 _Sialan_

.

.

Di dalam kamar Woohyun yang mendengar bedebum keras mulai kehilangan akal. Pasti terjadi apa-apa dengan sepupunya. Tak ada waktu lagi, mantra ini benar-benar membuatnya mati rasa. Mantra yang sudah dia hafal dan mengerti diluar kepala tiba-tiba hilang tanpa sisa. Dia sperti ornag yang amnesia.

 _What the Hell. Berfikirlah otak bodoh. Ayo berfikir.! Akan aku kugunakan ini. Kumohon bekerjalah._

 _ **Finite**_

Dan beruntunglah dia mampu meruntuhkan mantra itu dengan _spelling_ sederhana. Segeralah Woohyun berlari kerarah adik dan kakak sepupunya berada. Dia dapat melihat keadaan Sunggyu yang menyesakkan, tangannya mencoba menghentikan langkah Myungsoo. Terdengar seutas kata terucap dari mulut Myungsoo, mata Woohyun terbelalak saat mendengar mantra apa itu.

"TIDAK JANGAN MYUNGSOOO-YAAAAAA!"

.

.

. **TBC**

 **HALOOOOOO SEMUAAAAA !**

 **AIMA COMING BACK !**

 **Bagaimana kabar semua ? Semoga baik di Bulan Ramadhan ini.**

 **Oh iya Aima mau ngucapin, Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan #termasuk aima. Gimana puasanya ? udah bolong berapa ? hayoooo kenapa bolong #PLAKKKKK (author ngaco, ngomong apaan sih -_-)**

 **Oke maafkan aima. Sudah lama ya aima engga update nih FF. Aima lagi proses menuju akhir kuliah, aima udah mahasiswa tua wkwkkw harap maklum gimana kesibukannya.**

 **Maafkan Aima yaa, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Semoga aima masih bisa ngelanjutin fic ini. #AMIN.**

 **Oh iya, AIMA buka Q &A. silahkan yang kepo sama aima, bisa ditanyain pas review juga.**

 **Terimakasih mau dengerin celotehan aima. Semoga suka dan "sedikit" mengobati fic ini.**

 **Dan aima bakal berusaha buat update fic aima yang lain.**

 **Sekian dulu yaaa …**

 **See you next time…**

 **.**

 **SEKILAS**

 **Hai Free Reader (catatan aja… silahkan Follow FF ini untuk dapat notif jika FF ini update. Dan jangan lupa +Favorite biar author juga tambah semangat nulisnya.)**

 **Mohon tinggalkan jejak (RnR, Follow and +Favorite, agar AIMA tau jika karya AIMA dapat diterima. Dan semakin baik kedepannya.**

 **.**

 **SEKIAN - TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
